


Desperation

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Matthew, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Desperation

Matthew gasped and tightened his legs just a little more around Will’s hips. He could feel the tension in Will’s shoulders, and even in the way he thrust into him. 

He’d known what was going to happen when Will came home in a dangerous mood. There was a few ways they could have burned it off, but Matthew had picked his favourite. He’d pushed Will against a wall and started kissing him until he could taste blood when his teeth nicked Will’s lip. 

That had been enough, hands had torn at his clothing and his shirt was no longer useable by the time if came off his head. Will’s nails had dug into his wrist as he pulled him to the bedroom. Matthew didn’t speak; he only climbed onto the bed and took off the last of his clothing before Will could ruin it too. 

Will had joined him in seconds, hands forcing his legs apart so that he could take his place. The only think slowing them down was a small search for lubricant in the nightstand. 

Matthew was used to a little pain, and with Will it never hurt for long before the pleasure took over. So he let Will rush, forcing himself in before Matthew was fully ready. 

He was right, Will could read him like a book and was soon thrusting against his prostate, pulling moans out of his mouth. 

“Oh god Will, just a little more.”

Will’s response was a noise that sounded more like a growl than a word, but he knew that Will was feeling the same way, the same deep need to rush to the finish. 

Even now as he felt the heat from Will and the sweat on his back it was only background noise to the feeling inside him. The slight ache as his body made room, the tension building as Will’s cock dragged out of him before being shoved back in. He would hardly concentrate on anything other than the feeling of warmth pooling in his belly as his orgasm started to build. 

There was only a few more rough thrusts before he came, come spurting over his stomach as he got lost in his release, Will’s name on his lips. 

It felt so good to say it, to know that Will was his and he tried to move with him even as it started to feel like a little too much. 

He heard his name said like a prayer when Will came, Matthew using his legs to hold himself deep inside until he was finished. Only when he felt the last of the tension leave Will did he unwrap his legs and let him pull out. 

There were only parted for a few seconds before Will found his way into his side and slipped his arm under the pillow so that it could rest on his shoulders. They both knew that Matthew would need to clean himself up in a little while, but right now neither of them were going to admit it. 

They just wanted a little more time to bask in a rare moment of pure relaxation.

“Feeling better?”

There was a raspy laugh from Will and he felt a wet kiss against his cheek.

“You know I am.”

Matthew smiled, rolling on his side to fit better against Will. He purposefully ignored seamen that was spattered over his stomach, if he made enough of a mess on Will maybe they could have a shower together when they muscles wanted to work again.


End file.
